inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 43
Tessaiga zerbricht ist die 43. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Inu Yasha muss wieder gegen einen Dämon kämpfen, Goshinki. Im Kampf zerbricht Tessaiga, doch durch die Verwandlung in einen Dämon kann Inu Yasha ihn töten, da Goshinki Inu Yashas Gedanken nicht mehr lesen kann. Zur Vernunft gebracht wird Inu Yasha dann indem Kagome "Mach Platz!" sagt. Detaillierte Handlung Kikyō versorgt wie immer die im Krieg oder auch anderweitig verwundeten, als sie plötzlich aufsteht und ein Stück in den Wald hineingeht. Sie ist gekommen, weil sie von Narakus Anwesenheit mitbekommen hatte. Dieser meint, dass Inu Yasha wütend auf sie ist, da er fast an dem Juwelensplitter gestorben wäre, den Kikyō seinem Feind gab. Inu Yasha jedoch kann sich ienfach nicht erklären, warum Kikyō das getan hat und wacht bei diesen Träumen oder Gedanken wieder auf, nachdem er ja schwer verletzt worden war. Sango wird zur selben Zeit auch unruhig, sie wurde ja von ihrem Hiraikotsu getroffen und Shippō geht Wasser für sie holen. Dabei erkennt er nicht, wie die Shinidamachū Kikyōs in die Hütte fliegen und sich Inu Yasah ansehen, um wieder zu verschwinden. Der Hanyō jedoch weiß nun, dass Kikyo in der Nähe ist und steht trotz seiner Verletzungen sofort auf, um sie zu finden. Shippō wird von den Shinidamachū festgehalten und obwohl er nach dem Hanyo ruft, geht dieser nur zu Kikyō und fällt kurz vor ihr auf den Boden. Kikyō meint, dass sie sich freut, dass Inu Yasha noch lebt, doch der ist nur wütend. Kikyō erklärt, dass sie ihn auf diese Weise vernichten will während Kagura hinter einem Baum steht und alles belauscht. Diese jedoch meint, sie könne die schwach aussehende Kikyō und den verletzten Inu Yasha gleich hier um die Ecke bringen, doch Kikyō bemerkt sie sofort und vernichtet ihren Zauber mit einem ihrer Pfeile, worauf Kagura erkennen muss, dass sie hier keine Chance hat und wieder verschwindet. Kikyō ist überzeugt, dass sie es schaffen wird, Naraku mit dem Shikon no Tama zu vernichten. Kagome ist wieder zurückgekommen und die anderen ebenso. Kikyō hat sich aufgelöst und Inu Yasha sich auf den Rückweg gemacht, auf Tessaiga gestützt und er kommt Kagome entgegen. Diese meint, dass er sich wohl mit Kikyo getroffen habe, doch er kann sie nicht ansehen. Kagome ist nicht begeistert, dass sie sich getroffen haben, doch Miroku lenkt davon ab und meint, dass Kikyō wohl gemeinsame Sache mit Naraku macht. Inu Yasha reagiert sehr gereizt auf diese Unterstellung, doch Kagome macht sich einfach aus dem Staub. Miroku meint, Inu Yasha hätte mal wieder alles falsch gemacht und Kagome ist entrüstet, dass Inu Yasha Kikyō noch immer verteidigt. In einem Dorf in der Gegend macht sich ein violetter Dämon über die Pferde her und die Dorfbewohner können nichts dagegen tun. Kagura sieht das und denkt, dass der Dämon nichts kann doch der Dämon wiederholt ihre Gedanken, die er gelesen hat. In der Hütte der Gruppe um Inu Yasha kümmert sich Miroku um dessen Wunden und Kagome sich um Sango, der Streit ist immer noch nicht beigelegt. Doch alles Reden darüber wird unterbrochen, als sich ein Untoter nähert, der kundtut, dass ein Dämon mit spinnenförmiger Narbe das Dorf zerstört hat, in dem er wohnte und dann fällt er verfault um; er war schon lange tot. Miroku vermutet, dass es eine Falle ist und Kagura sie gestellt hat, doch trotz seiner Verletzungen will Inu Yasha sich stellen. Der violette Dämon will inzwischen die letzten beiden Überlebenden des Dorfes töten, zwei Mädchen. Im letzten Moment kommt Inu Yasha und greift den Dämon an, doch trotz seiner enormen Größe weicht er den Angriffen mit ebenfalls enormer Geschwindigkeit aus. Wie der Dämon feststellt, denkt Inu Yasha genau das und außerdem erkennen sie, dass er tatsächlich ein Abkömmling Narakus ist. Er nennt sich Goshinki und der Kampf beginnt, doch Goshinki kann jeden Schlag Inu Yashas voraussehen und weiß außerdem, dass Inu Yasha verletzt ist. Somit hat er leichtes Spiel und Miroku kann mit seinem Kazaana wegen den Saimyōshō auch nichts machen. Inu Yasha steht wieder auf und sieht die zwei Kinder, wie sie sich an die Kleidung ihrer Eltern klammern, wobei Goshinki nicht versteht, warum er Mitleid für sie hegt. Nun will Inu Yasha seinen Kontrahenten mit der Windnarbe ausschalten, doch der springt gleich in die Flugbahn und fängt das Schwert mit den Zähnen auf. Nach einem kurzen Druck ist es zerbrochen, da Goshinkis Gebiss enorm stark ist und dann versetzt er Inu Yasha einen Schlag, der ihn schwer blutend zu Boden schickt. Goshinki kann keine Gedanken mehr in ihm lesen und er scheint tot zu sein, die anderen jedoch können sich Goshinki nicht stellen. Nun will Goshinki Kagome fressen, doch da auf einmal spürt er wieder etwas wie Gedanken in Inu Yashas Kopf, doch er kann sie nicht lesen und so verliert er im nächsten Augenblick seinen linken Arm durch Inu Yashas Klauen. Dieser hat rote Augen und lila Streifen im Gesicht und weiß selber nicht, wie es dazu gekommen ist, doch es interessiert ihn auch nicht, solange es ihn stärker macht. Dann rennen die beiden aufeinander zu, doch Goshinki hat nicht genug Macht und so kann Inu Yasha ihn mit einem Schlag vernichten - und er hat eine wahre Freude daran. Doch nach Goshinkis Tod beruhigt er sich nicht und weist seine Freunde zurück, da er sie nicht verletzen will: sein Dämonenblut übernimmt die Kontrolle. Kagome jedoch fürchtet ihn nicht und geht mit beruhigenden Worten auf ihn zu um schließlich mit einem 'Mach Platz!' die Situation zu entschärfen. Als er sich wieder aufrafft ist er wieder der Alte und Kagome fällt ihm freudig um den Hals. Er kann jedoch noch immer nicht erklären, wie es dazu gekommen ist, sein Blick jedoch fällt sofort auf das zerbrochene Tessaiga. Soundtracks #Dead Soul #Title Card Theme #Trap #Malice #Evil Demon, Naraku #Misfortunate Priestess, Kikyo (ab 0:12) #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Sign of Unrest #Attack #Dilemma #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Kagome and Inu Yasha #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden